


Rictus Meets His Birds

by Pendles_is_friendles



Series: Alls the Thralls [4]
Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Birbs, Birds, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, he's sad but is cheered up by birds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendles_is_friendles/pseuds/Pendles_is_friendles
Summary: Life as a newly freed void-touched thrall leaves Rictus too tired to deal with most things.  Depressed, he finds a little joy in redecorating his mostly empty apartment until a handful of birds flutter in to say hello.





	Rictus Meets His Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of a collection of fics circling a handful of OCs of mine. Most were previously posted on Tumblr, but are being edited, reworked and reposted here for your reading pleasure. There's a lot more where this came from.
> 
> This particular one was the result of a prompt that brought a specified amount of budgies to the specific character.

Laying belly down across his favorite futon, Rictus flicked his claw against the wood floor, leaving a shallow gouge in the grain. Long indigo plates twitched as he stared at his etched handiwork of nothing comprehensible, but in some abstract way he found it satisfying. The gentle taps of leftover rain dripping from the frame onto his windowsill drew a weary sigh from him. Could he even bother getting up to close it? Or just deal with the gathering puddle on his scratched floor at some later date? Did it matter?

More scritching as his claws dug into the floor, another line to add to his growing tangle, as the beat of small wings fluttered above him. A parakeet alighted on the tallest curved plate and nibbled at the sharp end. Lifting his lip, Rictus wiggled the plate to convince it to bugger off, but the bird stuck fast with a poofy squawk. Disappointed that his low effort did not work, the void touched one sighed and returned to his doodled etching.

Another bird plopped down on his horn, sidling along the straighter length with both legs and cocking its head to stare Rictus in the eye. Bobbing its head, it whistled at him with its clicking chirps. “What do ya’ want?” he asked, shaking his head to gently dislodge it. Ignoring Rictus' efforts, the bird seemed to glance down at the scribbles below before bumping its beak to the edge of the scar on the thrall's cheek. Tapping his art, Rictus asked, “Do ya like it?” A small smile revealed his smallest front fangs, the few that did not jut out from his disconnected jaw. “I think it’ll look good across the whole floor.” 

More chirping as another pair of wings flittered into the room, landing on another tall back plate. Even lifting his head, he couldn’t see the two on his back. Twin black stripes shifted across his skin until they took form as matching black tentacles. Bringing the ends close to the hidden birds, one hopped onto the offered perch and he brought it down to rest oh his shoulder instead. “It’s better down here.” He held out a finger to pet the cute blue and white thing; it made a kissing sound as it tapped the offered claw with its beak.

“See?”

“Oh?” Yet another budgie floated in from the window and took its place on his other horn. Rictus’ smile widened. “I’m suddenly popular?” he joked, his back plates quivering in delight. The feathery choir chittered in response. “Heh, neat.”


End file.
